Stay Close to My Heart
by CandleCrown2071
Summary: After an encounter with Slade, Robin becomes engrossed with his work that he shuts his friends out. But one night he sees Starfire dancing and he finally realizes what he's been missing. RxS Songfic- enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the song _There'll Never Be Goodbye_ by Minako "Mooki" Obata from the animated film Metropolis.

Dedication: to anyone.

_Italics_ for flashback and song lyrics

"This is getting ridiculous," Robin muttered as his pen continued to scratch down the report he was filing. It had only been a month since his unfortunate encounter with Slade, and it caused the Boy Wonder to stay up even later than usual. He had missed out on more than one dinner with the rest of the Titans, and he could see the disappointment in Starfire's eyes when he had to turn them down to do more paperwork.

He glanced at the clock on the wall, reading 1:30 AM in large digital type, visible like a beacon in the fog. Robin closed the report and leaned back in his chair, his steel-toed boots resting on the desk. He thought of the conversation that Starfire had with him earlier that evening.

"_Robin, must you stress yourself like this? You are looking more pale and you rarely congregate with us anymore," Starfire said delicately, her large emerald eyes piercing through his mask. _

_For a moment he felt the barriers fall around him, and the idea of telling her how he truly felt seemed possible. But just for a moment._

"_Starfire, I wish I could just take a break, but I need to get to the bottom of this. That occurrence with Slade didn't just happen out of the blue. There has to be more to it," he said, his voice unwavering. He watched her shoulders fall and her smile slowly disappear._

"_It is alright, Robin. I understand. But please, do not stray too far from us," she said, the last part sounding nothing more than a whisper. And with that, she turned and left for her room. _

_Robin looked after her, his legs shaking from the impact of her words. He stood there in the darkness of the hallway, feeling a sense of fear creep up in his veins._

"_I won't ever stray too far from you, Starfire," He said quietly._

Blinking for a moment, Robin shook off the memory and turned off the desk light, finally heading to his room to catch a few hours of sleep. As he walked down the dark hallway, sounds began to emanate from the floor vents.

"I doubt any of the Titans would be up this late– they have more devotion to sleep than I do," He said with certainty in his voice. He decided to follow the sound and continued down another hallway where it became stronger. Even in the darkness Robin knew where he was.

TRAINING ROOM was stamped in thick block letters on the metal door. Robin stepped back and looked at the door for a moment. He put his ear against it and listened.

_Burning orange light slowly melt into the sky_

_Sparkles in your eyes aglow_

_Cold and heartless walls and never ending sighs_

_When you held me close, were gone_

"That definitely doesn't sound threatening," Robin said quietly. He slowly opened the door and his eyes followed where the music was being played.

Starfire, his best friend, his loyal confidant, was dressed in a long lavender nightgown, with matching slippers adorning her feet. Her hair, usually flowing and vibrant auburn, was pulled into a loose braid, some tendrils framing her face. Robin gulped.

_I'd have never known if you had never shown_

_Someday I'd have wings to fly_

_But who'd ever dream these arms were meant to break_

_So I must go_

_Before you see me fall_

But what made him really stare was at what she was doing. Starfire was slow dancing by herself, her eyes closed, and her entire body lost in the music and its words. She twirled, and Robin could see the joy and contentment in her face as she turned her head towards the ceiling.

_I recall sweet and enchanted days_

_Your smile chased the clouds away_

_All fragments of our memory survive_

_Shining in the moonless night_

He dared to step closer– so he did. Robin took one step, and then another, and then another. All done so quietly that the Tamaranian beauty didn't even notice.

_Life time is a match_

_A momentary flash_

_Yet this forever remains_

_You are in my heart_

_Until my heart's not mine_

_So remember_

_This never is Good-bye_

Robin was so close he could touch her. Take in the smell of her soft skin and run his hands through her auburn locks. She was standing still now, her hand up in the air as if waiting for another hand to cup it.

_Stay close to my soul_

_Like you're close to my hands_

_Darling if I fade away_

_You are in my heart_

_Until my heart's not mine_

_But I must go_

_Before you see me fall_

Robin stood in front of her and ever so gently place his hand in hers. He could feel her body jump slightly and her eyes begin to open.

"Don't open your eyes," he whispered in her ear. She nodded against cheek, and he put his arm around her delicate waste. She returned by putting her hand on his shoulder. The space between them begin to become smaller and smaller.

_So remember_

_This never is Good-bye_

They began to move slowly to the music, lost in each other's warmth, and for the first time in months, Robin truly understood what Starfire was trying to tell him.

FIN


End file.
